


we’re 2cm away from being in love (again)

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort Food, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ice Cream, Kim Seungmin is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “A bucket of curses coming from me won’t fix anything. They can’t stitch my broken heart or heal the scar.”Seungmin pauses while Hyunjin recoils in his seat, trying to swallow the cruel truth.“But a tub of Oreo ice cream can soothe my heart. Wanna go to 7-Eleven with me?”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	we’re 2cm away from being in love (again)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I was writing the last part of this fic when Seungmin dropped the cover and I couldn’t stop crying for good seconds T__T 
> 
> [그렇게 있어 by Kim Seungmin](https://youtu.be/lha0Em9TFZI)
> 
> (and I may or may not be carried away by the melancholic sentiment hehe but I swear this fic is Not That Angsty) 
> 
> p/s: I know Seungmin loves melon ice cream but the author needs to serve the aesthetic purpose of this fic so peace out -3-

Seungmin rubs his nose bridge with his thumb. Witnessing how his Day6 poster is practically hanging on for life at the right corner of the room, he figured that life can be so depressing at times. He frowns. What tape should he use to save his poster from face-planting to the floor?

Then the bell rings, jolting him out from figuring the good brand of tape in the convenience store, and the single bed creaks slightly. No, he lied. Nothing runs in his mind the past few minutes except a dazzling tub of Oreo ice cream he imagined to be in the store’s freezer.

He should buy one later. The deprivation of his favorite ice cream nearly makes everything unbearable.

Scanning the digital clock luminously emitting from the nightstand, he can’t quite discover who is bothered enough to invade his solitude right when the numbers change to 1:30 a.m.

_Meh, what can go wrong?_

The worst will happen is Jisung stumbling at his doorway, crying his heart out while he tries not to puke out on the soju scent when Jisung incoherently rambles about his long time crush.

Jisung keeps doing that nowadays and yes, Seungmin is worried.

A few minutes later and he already opened his arms wide, knowingly waiting for a human that is Han Jisung to launch forward into his embrace once he beeps open the door like he usually does.

It doesn’t take too long for Seungmin to realize something is defeating the ordinary. He gulps.

He’s expecting a weight draping over him, yes. He’s expecting small sniffs caressing lightly on his eardrums, true. But- but Jisung is tiny and small and his best friend always smells like soju when it reaches a little over midnight.

Not smell like a mixture of lavender fragrance in his ex’s car and a comforting sand wood perfume collided together. The ebony-haired takes a step back and slowly detaching their attached limbs.

“Seungmin.”

“Hyunjin.”

The said guy shoots an unreadable gaze towards Hyunjin. He did, one second ago, to push Hyunjin out with some mild forces but that blotchy face and red eyes intensely watching him deadly in the eyes – it won’t hurt to give him a soothing pat on his back, right?

“Come here.” He doesn’t know what he’d been thinking when he pulls Hyunjin gently by his wrist and hugs him for a second time tonight, but have you ever heard that old habits die hard? Exactly.

Seungmin will sue whoever saying he made a wrong step, seriously.

“I’m sorry.” Hyunjin’s voice is strained under his breath and in between the sobs and it quite hard for Seungmin to grasp what comes after but he catches the last one. He did. “Do I... still have a chance?”

His heart thuds painfully within him. _Does Hyunjin?_

They settle cozily on Seungmin’s couch after good minutes sharing warmth. Hyunjin’s hand curls on the beige cushion and Seungmin make sure not to sit too near to him. They hugged but the tension dominating after that is not unseen for, you know.

He inhales deeply. “So, uhm are you o—” He then clumps his mouth shut. The words stuck midway his trachea. It’s obviously foolish of Seungmin to ask if Hyunjin okay or not in this circumstance.

Their eyes are not meeting each other and Seungmin expects that. Instead, Hyunjin’s eyes are wandering on his jittery fingers. He wants to do that too, to not let his eyes adoring that rudy face in silence and scanning elsewhere but Hyunjin is so beautiful.

It’s very hard not to look at him, though. Two weeks passed yet Seungmin still finds it hard to not sneak a peek. Or in his case, peeks. Plural.

“Are you doing that to every stranger that rings your bell?”

He snaps out of his trance, shifting his gaze hastily from Hyunjin’s curious face. “What do you mean?”

“Hug. Do you really offer that to everyone?”

Humorless chuckles echo from his mouth. “No. I thought you’re Jisung. He keeps being intoxicated nowadays so often time he will stumble in front of my door. That's why I take a precaution step - the hug - not to let him fell directly to the floor.”

He nods, understands. Seungmin always genuine and caring to his loved ones. Apparently, it’s Hyunjin that doesn't know how to cherish this precious Seungmin enough.

Hyunjin clears his throat. “Can you please not do that again? I mean- what if it’s a serial killer like in flower of evil trying to kill you? He can end you easily, you know.”

Seungmin looks amusedly at Hyunjin.

To be brutally honest, he’s not that careless but tonight is just wholly different. He’s at a lost cause too and when he heard that familiar caring tone (despite it kinds of dramatic) from Hyunjin, Seungmin can’t help but think his carelessness is worth it.

He shakes his head with peals of laughter tumble out. “You’ve been watching too many Hyun Su and Inspector Cha episodes, Hyunjin.”

“I don’t and I’m serious, Seungmin. It’s dangerous.”

Seungmin quirks his brow. “If you’re this caring, you won’t leave me alone that day.” He chokes desperately when he realized what he just said. “Sorry, that’s really awkward coming from me. I don’t really think when I said that so do ignore.”

“Curses, punches, karate-kick - you name it.” A bitter smile plays on Hyunjin’s face. “I deserve more than that, Seungmin.” He regrets everything. Everything since the first step he took too mindlessly back then.

Seungmin sighs under his breath. Standing up from the couch, he bills a last glance towards Hyunjin. “A bucket of curses coming from me won’t fix anything. They can’t stitch my broken heart or heal the scar.”

Seungmin pauses while Hyunjin recoils in his seat, trying to swallow the cruel truth.

“But maybe a tub of Oreo ice cream can soothe my heart. Wanna go to 7-Eleven with me?”

“Co- come again?”

The blonde blinks as Seungmin already pace his steps to his room, leaving Hyunjin in a subconscious daze.

* * *

Their walk to the rundown convenience store only fills with the noise of cars barely bustling on the road, some distant noises from the nearest residence, and without them actually talking to each other.

Seungmin wants to quicken his steps to the store to stray away from the comfortable silence (it’s too casually familiar, it scares him a little) but looking at how the autumn leaves fallen off under the yellow ambiance of the streetlights, he erases his intention.

He can’t see them clearly under the moonlit but it’s still ethereal, nevertheless. Seungmin is never not cherishing the fall as it's his favorite season after all. And, it’s not like he can distant himself when his hand is securely curled in Hyunjin’s. Involuntarily.

_“And what’s with you holding my hand?”_

_“It’s midnight Seungmin. The mishap is everywhere.”_

_Seungmin rolls his eyes. “If this is your attempt to make me fall in love again, I'm scared you will be disappointed.”_

_“Shhh, let a man try.”_

Seungmin ended up let Hyunjin be. They won’t go anywhere at the end of this. Nothing will be fixed. If two weeks ago nothing changed - then what made them think tonight too, will change everything?

Hyunjin pushes the glass door before his eyes meet with a loud, obnoxious high schooler named Jeongin who's smiling smugly from behind the counter. He misses the funny guy, honestly. Seungmin's hand long slipped away from his own and he already trailed towards the ice cream freezer at the back of the store.

“You two getting back together?” Jeongin asks nosily when Hyunjin reaches the counter. He doesn't feel like trudging closer to Seungmin at the moment.

Hyunjin shrugs. “No, we aren't.” _For now,_ he mumbles inaudibly.

The younger's eyes spark questioningly before leaning forward and prodding his cheeks on his palms. “Huh miss me with that hand holding shit.”

Hyunjin snorts in response. It's beyond his ability to say “ _yes we're getting back together! Cool isn't it?”_ and it's really heartbreaking, to say the least.

“Btw, you look like shit.” Jeongin pinpoints the obvious. “Life must be that hard, it seems. You just remind me of Seungmin back then.” The cashier clicks his tongue while studying Hyunjin’s frowning face. “You won't believe this but he once bought like five tubs of his fav ice cream and deadly finished one tub outside."

Hyunjin shrieks out loud. "The hell? FIVE? Is he insane?”

“I know right. It must be so crazy to eat five tubs of ice cream after failing in a relationship.” Seungmin deadpans. His monotone voice is free from any remorse and _what the fuck,_ Hyunjin internally screams.

He feels like his heart dropped from the highest tower in town and crashed horribly. He never honors how emotionless Seungmin is right now. If this is silent punishment for him from the hell, he’s not appreciating it. 

Not at the slightest bit.

After successfully putting some bucks on the counter, the ebony haired resigns with a smile that neither reaches Hyunjin's eyes nor Jeongin. The bell chimes in the background after that, indicating that the guy had stepped out of the store.

“Right. That's how he exactly looks like two weeks ago. I dunno which one is colder, though. The ice cream or him.”

Hyunjin really doesn't want to unleash how much crybaby he is, but after squinting so hard to find a silhouette that is Seungmin - he can't stop his eyes from getting watery. He nibbles on his lips trying to repress any sobs from blurting out and startling the younger as he strolls further to him. He can see how innocent his ex is, eyes sparkle just at the sight of the two-dollar tub presenting before his eyes.

It was all his fault.

Hyunjin was too insecure about how he stands in Seungmin life and it makes him question that most of the time. His ex is not the one with huge and obvious gestures to show how much he cares _or loves._ They’re rarely on pet names basis or skinship maniac like how he often sees his friends are with their significant others.

The latter might not be big on skinship but how he's always there when Hyunjin cries his heart out letting him lean on his shoulder without saying anything for the whole night, or how Seungmin will patiently wait for him outside his dance studio every day without complaining, or how he strictly ensure that Hyunjin is eating healthily despite him not liking vegetables and being picky - undeniably, those are Seungmin’s love languages.

And they are exclusively for him.

Learning that, Hyunjin is already full-on crying mode, not believing he’s that dumb and reckless to hurt his lovely fluffball. He's the one doing the call, to cut everything off but his sleepless nights and dreading daylight that evading after thought him to be shamelessly bold.

“Hyunjin? Oh my God, you’re crying again.” Seungmin doesn't notice since when Hyunjin stands behind him, but the low sob manages to make him turns around and faces the crying mess. “Wait here, I'll get the tissue from the store-”

“No.” Hyunjin winces at how raspy his voice sounds. He looks down at his hand instinctively gripping gently at Seungmin’s wrist, not allowing him to go anywhere. “There’s no need. Just eat your ice cream. I swear I'll sit quietly here.” He moves to take a seat beside Seungmin on the marble bench.

The younger stares at Hyunjin for good seconds before complying. He's not speaking anymore afterward. His chest is about to burst out with so many untold questions but Seungmin is likely to shove everything within him. It’s easier that way you know?

Thirty seconds into savoring the vanilla ice cream with some pieces of Oreo melt on his taste bud, Seungmin stops. He figured that he can't continue to worship the fabulous taste he’s craving for when Hyunjin’s eyes are roaming with so much (he thinks that is) fondness at his face.

Those crescent eyes are somehow making him suffer from embarrassment without any tangible reasons. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Hyunjin scratches his nape. He should put in mind that not so subtly peering like that obviously will bust him out. “I- don't know. I just miss you a lot, I guess.”

“You guess?” Seungmin put the plastic spoon on top of a thin pocket tissue he gladly took from Jeongin earlier. “Just to let you know, you’re never sure with what you feel or what do you want in life.”

The younger might sound like he's stern or blunt or too calm but Hyunjin learns better than anyone else how much weight those dimmed eyes bear.

“Seungmin, I-” Hyunjin inhales deeply. Those words are impeccably true but now Hyunjin wants to prove otherwise. He knows undoubtedly what does he want at the sheer moment. “I really mean it when I asked you if I have another chance to fix everything.”

“What for? You- you’re the one who’s pushing me back then. I don't see there’s something to be mended between us.”

Boohoo. Seungmin doesn’t intend to cry (at least that’s what he told himself) but he did anyway. Even his comfort food suddenly tastes bitter against his tongue. Everything just rushes back to him now and his feeble resolve cracks in no time. He buried them for so long so might as well let them crawl up. He got nothing to lose anymore, remember?

He stares longingly at Hyunjin when the latter intertwines their fingers. Seungmin doesn't retreat. He doesn't have energy left for that.

No one knows how much he feels lost when Hyunjin decided to end everything between them. Seungmin isn't someone who loves hard before this (not like he had someone for that) until Hyunjin came and altered his perspective in so many things. He learned over time that being fragile and vulnerable to someone right for you isn't frightening as much as how he portrayed it to be.

He found solace in Hyunjin’s blinding smile, in his chaste pecks, and his warm bear hugs most of the time. Thus, when Hyunjin abruptly walked away without any explanation, his nightmare turned into reality.

It's totally frightening. Like a kite without a string, Seungmin has swayed aimlessly, wondering how he could live alone before Hyunjin comes into his life frame. 

“Is it me who's at the wrong, Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin pads his trembling thumb on Seungmin’s cold cheeks, attempting to dry the tears. “No. It's never you. It's me.”

Seungmin hums quietly, showing his willingness to hear whatever Hyunjin is going to say. 

“You’re always different from other people I know.”

Empty chuckles from Seungmin compliment the ghosting morning. “You _mean_ different from your exes.” 

Hyunjin can't help but smile too. “Yeah, technically. You aren't fond of skinship that much, or love the pet names.”

Truthfully, it's not that Seungmin hates pet names- he's just not all familiar with them, and when his ex boyfriend once called him with one of those, it caught Seungmin off guard.

“Is that why you decided to left me? Because apparently, I'm not like anyone else?” 

They lock their eyes. Hyunjin despises himself so much for making Seungmin feels that way. “No, love. Not like that.” His ex-boyfriend is special in his own way and that's what made him fall at the first sight.

Seungmin’s heart thumps abnormally at the name Hyunjin mumbled out but it must be a total slipped away, looking at how the older isn't affected by that. He’s mindlessly calling him that. _Love_.

Perhaps, Seungmin likes it a little too much. 

“I won't lie to you as that’s how I feel at first. I keep questioning if I'm valid enough in your life, or do you truly like me-” Hyunjin confesses with a negligibly shaky voice.

“Oh.” Seungmin heaves out. It's painful to hear _that_ directly from Hyunjin’s mouth.

Hyunjin tightens his grip. He will let go if that's what Seungmin desires but he should listen to the real reason first. “No, Seungmin listen. That's not the reason. I- I realized that I was disappointed with myself and feels like I'm not the best one to be with you. I did let those baseless assumptions cross my mind when you genuinely cherish our relationship and-”

“And love you.” 

Hyunjin nods before he feels like a bucket of ice is being dumped on his head. “You, uh what?” He isn't misheard things right?

Seungmin shoots him a small smile, the sincerest one Hyunjin ever got for today. “That’s the truth.”

“Can- can you repeat that?”

“Geez, no. It doesn't sit well with me with how you’re being the judge of my feelings. Only I can decide who’s the best for me, Hyunjin.”

Those bewitching eyes of Seungmin give Hyunjin some sort of hopes. He unconsciously leans his face forward and their breath mingles with each other. “So, I have a chance? Do you forgive me?”

He scans Hyunjin’s perfect sculpture before exhales dreamily. Hyunjin is dramatic, loud, and clumsy in their dynamic. If Seungmin is an empty, incomplete melody then Hyunjin is the verses who will complete the song and ready to be serenaded to the whole world. 

“But you need to promise me one thing, though. No matter stupid how your thought sounds, spill it to me so then we can work on that together. I don’t want to be left out cluelessly ever again.”

Hyunjin links their pinky fingers. “I promise and I’m so sorry for you know-” His throat becomes sandy again. “For hurting you. I love you so much.”

Seungmin caresses Hyunjin’s wet face. He’s been missing this warmth for so long now. “I love you too. You're the best thing that ever happened in my life. The first one.”

“Let’s do everything on our own pace after this, yeah?” Hyunjin mutters gently which Seungmin heaves out a glad relief as a response. He might be too impatient before and unknowingly burdening his Seungmin in the process.

One beat, two beats and they’re surging forwards onto each other’s space before something stops their lips from touching - precisely, Jeongin’s high pitch voice piercing through the darkness.

“This is a public place for your information!” Jeongin peeks his head out from the store’s door that is slightly ajar. The worker looks innocently adorable with his cheeks being squished between the glass despite the apparent judging creases on his temple. “Keep your PDA behind the door, oldie.”

Hyunjin snickers, not trying to hide all the giddiness inside. “It’s called a PUBLIC display of affection for reasons, moron.”

“Whatever.” Jeongin juts out his mouth in disapproval before jinking his body back. _Why do adults love to act so horribly gross?_ Jeongin would never know the answer.

Seungmin laughs witnessing the playful banter unfolds between the two before something clicking in his mind.

“Hyunjin!” He stares solemnly at his second love of his life on the table. “My ice cream... it melts.”

“Awh baby,” Hyunjin smooches the puff out cheeks. _There, there._ That one is his first love of his life. “Let’s go and I’ll buy the new one for you, okay?”

“Yeay! Oh, and I need like a strong tape too. Can you buy it for me?”

With how sweetly Seungmin smiles, Hyunjin thinks he can buy the whole constellations lining up there.

**Author's Note:**

> I also don't know what is this ha ;^; but anyway, thank you for reading this!
> 
> tell me what you’ve been thinking so we can trash on this tgt sksksksk jk
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/pointlessplay)


End file.
